


Flying Solo

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Good Friend Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Julie Molina, Mentioned Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Mentioned Julie Molina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Flynn talks to Julie on the staircase after running out of music class.(Based on the deleted scene from Netflix)
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina
Kudos: 5





	Flying Solo

Julie ran out of music class so fast not being able to sing in front of anyone. Flynn chased her down meeting her on the staircase, Julie spoke after a long speech from Flynn. “I’ve tried for a whole year, I can’t do this any more I’m done.” Flynn wanted to cry for her best friends pain if Julie hurt then she did too. 

Flynn wanted to scoop Julie up hug her tight and never let her go. “I get it girl but you can’t run away from music it’s apart of you. You reach people when you sing it's so powerful and moving. Your mom loved music with a passion she would hate that you are giving up on it please don’t.” 

Julie hated feeling this way but it all hurt she loved Flynn. She always stood beside her through all the good and bad stuff. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to sing it just hurt too much. “Flynn I love you so much but I can’t sing any more. Please just leave it be I can't talk about this it hurts too much I've tried for everyone” 

Flynn stood watching Julie her own tears starting to fall looking at her. Julie was dressed amazingly in a white t-shirt with blue outlines on the arm sleeves and neck. The front of the shirt had 3 cars on it in different colours red, yellow and green. Julie wore blue ripped genes with a blue stylish belt. Her genes had a huge yellow sun on the left side along with rips around it. Julie’s hair was up in a ponytail, with her many curls that seemed like they had a life of their own. 

Flynn was wearing a plain white shirt, with a satin purple jacket and black pair of shorts. Flynn’s her was down and in lots of braids, she wore lots of bracelets. “You can’t give up that would be a travesty please get back in there prove Carrie and everyone wrong.” Julie wouldn’t mind showing Carrie up but her body was tired she couldn’t do it. 

“I love to be able to do that really I would. But I can’t do this anymore I’m so sorry Flynn.” Julie ran very quickly towards the doors of the school outside away from music and pain. Flynn sat on the staircase crying for her friend she missed the way Julie use to be. Flynn said a silent prayer to the heavens above hoping someone would hear. 

“Please if someone is out there help my best friend she needs someone. If not me please bring someone into her life that can bring the joy of music back. It’s not the same anymore we need Julie’s light her voice is the power please please help bring her back to me.” Flynn’s dried her eyes after the prayer got up off the stairs, and decided to go after her best friend no matter what they had each other's back forever.

If I leave you on a bad note  
Leave you on a sad note  
Guess that means I'm buying lunch that day  
I know all your secrets  
You know all my deep-dish  
Guess that means some things they never  
They never change  
We both know what I, what I  
What I mean  
When I look at you, it's like I'm looking at me

My life, my life would be real, low zero, flying solo  
My life, my life would be real, low zero, flying solo without you  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real, low zero, flying solo without you  
Yeah, you know who I'm liking' way before I liked them, duh  
'Cause you liked them first

And if somebody hurts you, I'm gonna get hurt too  
That's just how we work, yeah, that's just how we work  
It will never change  
We both know what I, what I  
What I mean  
When I look at you, it's like I'm looking at me  
My life, my life would be real, low, zero, flying solo  
My life, my life would be real. low zero, flying solo without you

Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real, low zero, flying solo without you  
My life, my life would be real, low zero, flying solo  
My life, my life would be real, low zero, flying solo without you  
Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real, low zero, flying solo without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> So I'm getting creative I wanted to see how it would go with Julie & Flynn story.  
> This was a deleted scene from the show I wanted to add a little bit to it Flynn praying.
> 
> Flynn is an awesome best friend I hope we see more of her in season 2. Thank you for reading please kudos  
> and comment if you love the story. I think I'm getting better at grammar so let me no drop a comment bye for now.


End file.
